Visitors
by Ridgewolfe
Summary: Ha!  I knew this was hiding somewhere on my harddrive!  This is a older piece written for a halloween challenge several years ago, where you were to write a story about one or all of them dealing with vampires.  Who knew going to the store could be so haz


Based off of characters by the ever-lovable Rumiko Takahshi, which are her's, no copyright infringement is meant, and they are used without permission.  
This story can be spread around, as long as the author is acknowledged, and it is not sold for profit, either in part or in whole, and all disclaimers are left intact. 

Visitors

by Ridgewolfe

THE CARPATHIAN MOUNTAINS

Slowly the horsedrawn carriage crawled it's way up the barren mountain pass, the solitary figure of the coach driver apparent in the cold, pale moonlight. He looked neither left or right, dependant only on his familiarity with the road and the horse's instincts to make his way. He knew that the moonlit night, with it's eerie silence and long shadows hid many things from the eye.

However, the solitary driver was not bothered by the silent night, indeed, it was the nights that he could hear that unnerved him. No, it wasn't the night, or the landscape with it's rough stunted trees, their skeletal limbs reaching for the night sky, the obsidian backs of the rocky crags and boulders... No, he thought, pulling his cloak tighter around his tall gaunt frame against a chill breeze, what bothered him were the dark thunderheads he could see moving in, seeking to hide the full moon's face. The Mountains were lethal in that sort of weather.

Suddenly, the peaceful rythem of the horse's hooves and the creak of the tack was disrupted as the horses reared, snorting loudly.  
Looking up, the driver saw the problem. Standing in the road before him stood a cloaked figure, misshapen in his dimensions, his features hidden in shadow. Slowly the figure walked forward, it's hand raised, and approached the horses. Grabbing their halters in one hand, he then reached and stroked their muzzles, calming them.

"Good evening, Sir," The driver said in a voice deep from the grave, removing the tophat he wore, "May I help you?"

"Yes you may," The figure agreed as he gave the horses a final pat. Walking around to the driver he asked, "Does this road lead to Tokyo?"

"I'm sorry sir..." The driver drawled, pointing up the road with his whip, "But this road leads to Anthrax Keep, home of the Countess. Tokyo is on an Island far to the east."

Ryoga brushed the hood of his parka back as he raised his goggles, a look of worry in his eyes as the driver pointed east. "East is that way?" He asked with a resigned sigh.

"Yes sir."

"Arigato, sorry to bother you," Ryoga bowed quickly and, adjusting his pack, started heading in a southernly direction.

"Young sir..." The driver called out, catching Ryoga's attention again, "If I may be so bold, now is not a good time to travel. The storm is moving in rapidly, and these mountains can be treacherous even in good weather." A lightning bolt flashed across the sky then, driving away the shadows for a moment as the clap of thunder followed seconds later, "Why not accompany me to the Keep until daybreak? It would be much safer, and the Countess would enjoy the company, rarely does she have visitors."

Ryoga paused for a moment, "But... Kasumi is waiting for her noodles..." Ryoga told the driver, holding up a small box.

"I dare say sir, that she would rather have the noodles late and you alive, than on time with you dead," The driver chuckled, "Please sir, I have plenty of room in the carriage..."

Ryoga thought about it for a moment more. A driver that looked like he could scare Frankenstein, dark mountain road with a Thunder storm moving in, an old keep with a stupid name...

"Okay, I guess so," Ryoga climbed into the carriage, and soon they were on their way.

Ryoga stood in the main entryway of the Keep, glancing around as he stuffed his parka and goggles into his backpack. The driver, who was currently taking care of the horses, had said that the Countess would meet him here. Ryoga was glad of this, as he didn't want to wander around this Keep and end up in Canada or someplace.

That, and there was something about this place that bothered him.

Actually, Ryoga found that his nerves were on edge. True, the keep was gloomy, the wide ornate stairway in front of him stretching up into darkness, lit only by the occasional flash of lightning from the storm outside thru the narrow windows, but gloomy had never bothered him, it always fit his mood nicely. Nor was it the dark or eerie silence. The time he had spent the night in that cemetary in... Georgia? The one with all those marble statues, not even that had put him on edge like this place was doing, and that place had been much more foreboding.

Ryoga sighed, shifting his feet as he waited. No, it was the people. There had been nobody else in the carriage on the way here,  
so why was the driver out? Had he been dropping somebody off? If so, then why would this Countess be so anxious to have company. Was he suppose to pick someone up that hadn't shown? If that was the case, then shouldn't there be people already waiting to meet them? And what about the Countess? How was it that she would know he was here, the Driver wouldn't be able to tell her, in fact, he said he had other buisness to attend. And Ryoga had yet to see a place like this that had a phone.

Ryoga looked around again, tying his backpack close and securing his umbrella as the wind blew outside. Not that he was Tremendously worried... He had yet to meet anything that he couldn't outfight, overpower, or, if needed, outrun. In fact, the only person that he Had met that could outfight him was Ranma, and even then, Ranma wasn't able to hurt him seriously. Even that guy with the chainsaw had only been a distraction.

"Okay, anytime now..." he muttered to himself. Just then, he noticed a flicker of light at the top of the stairs. Ryoga stared as a ethereal figure appeared, illuminated by the candle she carried, her hand cupping the small flame.

Slowly the woman started down the stairs towards him, her approach silent and smooth. She was clad in a simple gown of ivory spidersilk, free of ornamentation, which clung tightly to her curvacous form, the neckline plunged low to reveal an incredible amount of cleavage, while seductivly concealing her firm round breasts and small waist. The gown flowed freely around her legs and hips, giving her a ghostlike quality as she drew closer. Her long ebony hair trailed freely behind her, flowing gently as she moved. Her eyes were lidded as she looked down shyly, the candlelight playing lightly across her pale face and the creamy white skin of her bare arms.

Ryoga felt his heart pounding in his chest as this creature of light and shadow reached the foot of the stairs, afraid she would disappear if he moved. She glided closer to Ryoga, her tender full lips turned up in a shy smile as she stopped a mere handsbreath from him. She looked up slowly, as Ryoga stood a full head taller, and Ryoga found himself looking into the deepest pair of brown eyes he'd ever seen, framed by features that were delicate and aristocratic.

Ryoga was sure he was gonna start to hemorrhage as he felt desire for this woman rise within him. He longed to hold her crushingly in his arms, to bury those sweet lips under his-

"Welcome to my home, I am the Countess Liotha." The Countess said softly with a shy but knowing smile, her voice a whisper on the wind, "It is not often that I am able to... Entertain such a handsome young gentleman as yourself. May I ask what brings you here?"

Ryoga stood taller, wanting-- no, Needing to impress this woman.

However, what came out of his mouth was pure gibberish.

"Th- the mountains because they're dangerous and and and The Noodles! She needed them and I was headed that way but they moved the store so the driver said and your here and--" Ryoga babbled, hopping from foot to foot, his arms pointing in all directions. Suddenly he stopped and bowed to her "Komban wa, I'm Ryoga, Hibiki Ryoga."

The countess was still smiling, although her eyes had gone wide at his frantic gesturing. "Then you are far from home, Ryoga-san. You must be hungry. Please, follow me." Gently she took him by the hand and turned, leading him back towards the stairs as Ryoga exploded in nervous giggles, leaving his pack by the entranceway as the storm rumbled outside.

Ryoga glanced up from where he sat at the small table as the Countess set a plate down in front of him, then quickly looked back down, his face flushing. Not only was the Countess standing Very close, but the robe she wore was barely opaque, almost transparent.

The Countess had led him to a small yet intimate alcove within the keep, several oillamps secluded within the walls, as well as a four stem candleholder acting as a centerpiece, providing soft illumination. Ryoga had noticed a Dragon crest engraved above the archway, but had said nothing, assuming it was the Countess's family crest. The Countess had left, returning shortly with a serving tray.

"Really Countess, y-you should let me do this..." Ryoga complained weakly as the Countess set silverware down for him.  
Smiling, the Countess leaned closer, "You're a very sweet young man," she whispered, her breath warm on his cheek, "but that wouldn't be proper."

The Countess paused a moment, her eyes fluttering closed as she breathed in his aroma. His scent, his very presence, was intoxicating to her. It had been years since she had been this near so fine a specimen... Straightening, she smiled down at Ryoga.

"Besides, all the servants have retired for the night, and I so rarely am able to do things for others."

Ryoga nodded, unable to refuse her. He watched as she slowly poured wine into a single cup, setting it before him. Ryoga was fascinated by the Countess, her quiet demeanor, her mysterious nature, the slow, careful way in which she moved... her fine, delicate hands... the line of her throat... the curve of her-- Ryoga shook his head violently, what was it about the Countess that made him think this way? Her surreal beauty? Her kindness? He felt drawn to her, like a kindred soul... Yes! That must be it! She was like him, in that she was alone, isolated from others due to circumstance... could this mean that this was... Fate?

But No! Ryoga thought, his hands clenching into fists, what about Akane? sweet, beautiful Akane... His love for her was true! He must remain pure, for her sake! she was his guiding light, his reason for going on... oh, what was he to do? What was he to DO!

"Ryoga-san! Are you alright?" The Countess watched him from her seat across the table with growing concern. Although he hadn't said anything, Ryoga had been gesturing wildly again, his eyes screwed shut and fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles were bloodless. Was this some sort of seizure? However, at the sound of her voice Ryoga immediately calmed, his face turning red in embarressment.

"Um... I'm fine... Arigato..." Ashamed, Ryoga started eating, not even noticing anything on the plate.

"You had me worried." The Countess pouted, watching Ryoga as he ate. She had brought enough food for three people, but now, she had to wonder if it would be enough as it started disappearing. Ryoga paused long enough to sip from the glass, grimacing at the taste of the wine, then he saw there was nothing in front of her.

"Um, Countess... why aren't you eating?" He asked, setting the wineglass back down.

"I had dined before you came," she said, smiling again, "And I do not drink... wine." Her eyes took on a sultry, hungry look then,  
"Although... I may... snack on something later..."

Ryoga swallowed loudly, not missing that look. "So, um... you live here alone?" He asked, resuming his eating. Although he tried not to show it, there was something about her response that brought back his sense of forboding, something... familiar... that made him ill at ease once again.

"There are servants here, those who have cared for the family line for generations..." the Countess responded as she sat back in her chair, her hands folded over her lap, "But I am alone in my station, without even a consort for compainionship."

Ryoga's brow furrowed in concern. Looking up, he asked "If that's so, then why do you stay here? Surely nobody would say anything if you left?"

"But this is my home, all my life I have lived here," the Countess smiled again, "I could no more leave here than... you could change your form." She looked surprized as Ryoga suddenly started choking on his food, glaring at her strangely. He soon brought himself back under control.

"Yeah, not like that's gonna happen," Ryoga coughed out hoarsely, sipping from the wineglass again, then breathing deeply. He smiled for the Countess, trying to alieve her concerned look. "I just swallowed something wrong, this is really good. I haven't eaten like this in awhile."

"You like it?" The Countess asked, brightening, "I shall have to tell the chef. It's not often that he prepares wild boar."

Ryoga froze. B-Boar?

The Countess stared as a suddenly green faced Ryoga ran from the room, hands over his mouth. "What a strange young man. Sweet, but strange..." she sighed. The Countess stood, smoothing her robe out. She supposed she should go after Ryoga, although it wasn't like he could go far...

The driver finished putting away the grooming brushes and locked the chest again, the last of the horses munching away at it's bag of oats contentedly. His chores for the evening completed, it was now time for a late night snack.

The driver pushed aside the large rolling door to the back of the stables, bales of hay and a small workshop along the wall, and the loft. In the center of the room, suspended about two feet from the floor by a hook and pulley, was a young girl from the local village. Her wrist were bound by rope, and her mouth gagged, preventing her from screaming as he entered the room. Good, the gag was still in place. He hated when they screamed, it was so hard on his nerves.

"Sorry I am late." The driver apoligized to the girl as she started kicking and thrashing, removing his cloak and hanging it from a peg, "But I have been very busy today, I trust you've kept dinner warm?" He smiled at his own joke, slowly walking towards her. The girls eyes grew wide in fear as the Driver's started to glow red in anticapation. Reaching behind him, the driver pulled out a large Bowie knife with a whisk of metal across leather. Unfortunately, the knife was needed still, as he did not yet have fangs. But, that never bothered him, the knife was so much fun. The feeling of the blade slicing through soft flesh, the first crimson burst as the carotid was severed, the first taste of blood, so warm and full of fear...

"Now let's find out how warm." The Driver stopped in front of her, drawing back to slash her throat as something whistled through the air. The rope holding the girl up snapped loudly, as a tannish blur leapt between them, catching the girl before she fell, and sending the Driver flying backwards into the wall.

"What?!?" The driver seethed as he regained his footing, clutching the bowie knife tightly in his hand.

Ryoga glared at the Driver with narrowed eyes, a fistsful of bandanas in his right hand. Setting the girl on her feet, he yanked the hook from her bonds, holding onto the three foot length of rope that fell free. Ryoga didn't know how he'd gotten into the stables while looking for a bathroom, especially since he didn't think he left the Keep, but he knew now what it was that was wrong.

"So, it's the lost boy..." the Driver growled, slowly advancing, "You really should have stayed inside the keep, you would have lived longer that way."

"Run." Ryoga ordered the girl, watching the Driver carefully.

Wide-eyed and still gagged, she ran from the stables. Then Ryoga slowly approached the Driver, his face a mask of grim determination, "Maybe you should have done the same. I know now what it is about this place that's been bothering me. You're a Ghoul, bringing victims here for your mistress and you to feed on. I cannot allow that!"

The Driver grinned widely, "Very perceptive of you... most people would've taken longer to figure it out. "

"Most people haven't fought the things I have!"

"It's a shame you let the girl go, I'll have to hunt her down again."

"Over my dead body."

"My thoughts exactly!" The Driver lunged, slashing with the knife. Ryoga dodged the attack, snapping his wrist and turning the rope as hard as steel. He parried the backswing with the rope, and the Driver leapt back to avoid Ryoga's attack, but not before the tearing of cloth was heard. The Driver glanced down to see his shirt ripped and a thin line of Ichor forming across his chest. Then he dove aside as a hail of bandana's sliced through the air where he had just been, embedding themselves in the wall.

"That's a nice trick there," The Driver growled as he returned to his feet, his chest stinging, "but soon you will run out of bandana's,  
and then where will you be?"

Ryoga let out a bark of laughter, surprising the Driver. "Have you never heard of the Iron Cloth' technique? Any strip of cloth,  
any piece of fabric, becomes a weapon in my hands." While he talked Ryoga let his anger build, a ball of chi forming in his free hand. "Although I don't need a weapon to take care of you!" Ryoga dropped the rope, bringing his hands before him as his bright green battle aura flared to life, "Take this! Shi Shi Houkudan!"

Snarling, the Driver leapt at Ryoga as the green fire of his chi erupted forth, engulfing the ghoul with a thunderous roar. His snarl turned into screams as he was blasted backwards through the stone walls of the stable, his flesh searing as he was driven into unconsciousness.

Ryoga watched where the Driver had landed through the shattered wall, wisps of chi still floating around him. "Hehhehheh... what a wimp." He muttered. Ryoga had fought Ghouls before, as well as other creatures of the night. And when fighting them, Ryoga had learned that the two best attacks were either chi attacks, or beheading them.

Unfortunately, he'd been coming across these things way to often. It was one of the reasons he liked fighting Ranma and the others, at least then he got to fight something Human.

Just then the Main door creaked open, and the Countess, now wearing a heavy cloak against the rain, squeezed in. Ryoga sighed.  
He had hoped to have his umbrella first, or at least to finish the ghoul off, before facing her.

The Countess immediately saw the smoking pit the Driver had made and gasped, pulling her hood back. "Ryoga-san! What happened, were you attacked?" she asked, her expression one of shock and concern.

Ryoga's battle aura flared to life once again, his anger at being tricked, his depression at what could have been, burning the Countess's influence from his mind. "It won't work, Countess," Ryoga snapped, "I already know what you are, you soulless Vampire! Tonight, you return to the grave!"

The Countess stared at Ryoga levelly, undoing the clasp of her cloak, letting it fall to the floor. He had figured it out. Still,  
it didn't matter, Ryoga would still make a fine consort. Young, powerful, not too bright... "Very well then. Shall we begin?" her features darkened as a evil glow started to emanate from her, it's unholy light as bright as his aura. Her long hair started to rise,  
spreading out from her in a dark halo. Her hands started to twist and stretch, popping as they turned into claws. "You shall make a fine consort, Ryoga-san."

Ryoga yanked his belt free, snapping it straight and turning it's edge sharper than any sword. "You'd have to kill me first."

The countess smiled, revealing two long and pointed sets of fangs as she slowly rose off the floor. "If you wish."

Kasumi finished filling the kettle and set it on a low flame.

There, it would be hot by the time the others were up, she thought cheerfully, then went about preparing breakfast in the pre-dawn hour. Things had been rather quiet around the Tendo dojo for the last week or so, nobody had come around trying to poison or kidnap Akane or Ranma as of late, the number of fights had been down all throughout town, And the last two days Ranma had actually been halfway civil to Akane, much to their Father's enjoyment.

All of which told Kasumi that the quiet was going to blow up in their faces, and soon. However, there was nothing she could do about it, except try her best to keep them from getting out of hand. She sighed as she started to measure out the rice. Sometimes it was rather annoying... but if it brought Akane and Ranma closer together...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud pounding at the back door.

"Goodness, who could that be at this hour?" quickly she went to the door just as a bedraggled Ryoga tumbled inside. "Oh my! Ryoga!"

"Hi Kasumi... I got your... noodles..." He gasped, holding up a small box.

"You left for those two weeks ago!" Kasumi exclaimed, helping the poor boy off with his pack, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get lost!"

"It's alright, Kasumi," Ryoga assured her as Kasumi hauled him into a chair, "I found some other business that had to be taken care of, it's no problem."

Kasumi went back to the counter and poured him a cup of green tea, setting it down in front of him, "Are you okay?" She asked, knowing what trouble martial artists tended to get into, her eyes wide and full of concern.

Ryoga picked up the cup, letting it warm his hands as he held it, "Sure Kasumi, wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I'm just a bit cold right now, I'll be fine."

"Well, if you're sure..." Kasumi liked Ryoga, he was such good friends with Ranma and Akane, she always worried when he was gone for so long. As Ryoga sipped his tea, she slowly went back to the stove, finishing up with the rice.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder briefly, "I know the others would like to see you again."

Ryoga stood silently, his fangs showing as he smiled. "Sure Kasumi... I'd love a bite to eat."

The End

I wrote this for the October Challenge, that was issued by the Black Rose Mailing List, even if I did enter it rather late. It didn't quite turn out the way I wanted, but I hope that you enjoy reading it, that's all that's really important.

For those of you interested, you can send your caustic comments,  
racious remarks, noxious notes, and original observations and all fanmail and C&C will be read and appreciated, and I do ask that you send it, C&C is one of the best tools for improving one's writing skills

Sayonara!  
Ridgewolfe


End file.
